Talk:Akula class (destroyer)
Wrong Class Name! This starship isn't the Akula-class, its called the Akyazi-class. The Akula-class is this :Actually, the destroyer-type Akula class is a subclass of the Akyazi class. The image you posted is of the frigate-type Akula class, a separate design. The image used on this wiki for the destroyer-type class doesn't show it very well, but it has a small underslung pod that the Akyazi class does not. - Bell'Orso (talk) 18:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I feel the need to interject - there is no such thing as the Akyazi class. ::... from the point of view of the licensed wiki, the history of the Akyazi class has never been mentioned. it is a ship design that was described in works of fan fiction, and not our licensed valid sources. we have not and will not be including that data here. ::in our valid source, Legacy, there is the Akula-class, which matches one subclass of the Akyazi. the game designers appropriated the fan work. there is also the unrelated Akula from the Interplay games. they are two different ships with the same name. there isnt any more to allude to because we can't/don't/won't recognize non-licensed content. while SotSFv2 was a very well produced publication, it was not licensed to use the name 'star trek' and thus would not fit with our thesis here ::to make this more confusing, the Interplay Akula design was appropriated also in LEgacy, but called the Apollo class. in conflict with anyone else who ever had a different idea what the apollo might be. i think there was a LUG RPG book that showed another Apollo - Captain MKB 02:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, if I remember correctly, the Legacy Apollo looks somewhat different from the Interplay Akula. Specifically, the Apollo used two standard refit necks as nacelle pylons whereas the Akula seen above clearly used one extended refit neck and one completely custom part for those. At any rate, I knew that the Akyazi is basically fanon and that its Akula subclass started out that way, I just wanted to point out that it's easy to get the two confused, especially since the outward differences are so minor and the article image doesn't make that clear enough. - Bell'Orso (talk) 16:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::well from the point of view of licensed Star Trek, theres one appearance of one design with one name, so any confusion would purely be a background note, thats what i was telling the unsigned commentor. ::in terms of the Apollo/Akula similarity, we might be looking at two subclasses - since we're probably looking at three designs with two names. i think the 24th century Apollo seen in LUG might be completely dissimilar, despite the fact that several vessels were implied to have been refit into that design, judging by the strange registries in Legacy. possibly this confusion has caused users to pass over adding the LUG design to the wiki's article, and probably this confusion has caused me to call the designs by each others' names at times. I've personally torpedoed many of the Interplay/TDK ships, sometimes directly on the pylons from my fightercraft, but the Legacy ship i have only seen in photos. -- Captain MKB 01:54, September 25, 2014 (UTC)